    [Patent document 1] JP-B-58-21144    [Patent document 2] JP-A-58-34230    [Patent document 3] JP-B-3139179
As shown in FIG. 16, exhaust gases from an automobile engine are generally led to an exhaust manifold 600 and are released from a tail pipe 605 into the atmosphere through a catalytic converter 601, an exhaust pipe 602, a prechamber 603, and a silencer 604. These exhaust system parts are repeatedly subjected to stress by the rolling behavior and vibration of an engine 606. Particularly in the ease of the engine 606 rotating at high speed with high output, the stress applied to the exhaust system parts becomes considerably large. Accordingly, there is a possibility of resulting in the fatigue failure of the exhaust system parts, and there are also cases where the vibration of the engine 606 causes the exhaust system parts to resonate, thereby aggravating the quietness of the vehicle compartment.
To overcome these problems, means are adopted by, for instance, disposing a spherical pipe joint or a bellows-type joint at a required portion of the exhaust pipe so as to absorb the stress.